Aku Menyukaimu, Suho!
by yongchan
Summary: "Suho, a-ku menyukaimu!"/"Apa! Bukannya kau menyukai Baekhyun?"/"Eh, siapa yang bilang begitu?"/"Jadi Suho, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kris gugup. Suho menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan disertai senyum manis. 1shot/crackpair/KrisHo... RnR?


Title: Aku Menyukaimu, Suho!

Cast: baca aja ceritanya, ntar juga tau siapa aja castnya :p haha

Warning: boy x boy, crackpair, ooc, typos, ide cerita pasaran, gak jelas dan lain lain...

.

.

.

.

.

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Ujar Lee seonsaengim saat baru masuk kelas di ikuti seorang pemuda disampingnya. Lee seonsaengnim pun menyuruh pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wu Yifan, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kris."

.

"Kris, kau duduk di samping Kim Joonmyun." Tunjuk Lee seonsaengnim ke arah Suho setelah Kris, anak baru tersebut selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. Melihat itu Kris pun langsung menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hai Kris, aku Kim Joonmyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suho. " Seru Suho pada Kris yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya. Kris hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Aku harap kita bisa jadi teman yang baik ya, Kris" Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum lebar. Lagi Kris hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Suho.

.

Sudah empat bulan Kris bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Sudah empat bulan pula ia mengenal Suho. Sikapnya yang baik serta senyumnya yang manis itu. Siapapun pasti terpesona dengan senyum itu. Siapapun termaksuk Kris. Kris menyukai Suho. Oleh karena itu, ia mulai menyusun sebuah rencana.

Sebuah rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Suho.

.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Suho." Seru Kris dalam hati sambil melirik kearah Suho yang sekarang sibuk mencatat.

.

Hari pertama.

"Gawat, aku terlambat."

Kris berlari menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini ia bangun kesiangan gara-gara semalaman sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Suho.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat begitu pintu gerbang sekolahnya mulai terlihat. Pelajaran pertama hari itu di mulai oleh Jung seonsaengnim. Meskipun dari luar Jung seonsaengnim terlihat cuek, sebenarnya dia adalah guru yang lumayan menyeramkan. Kris tahu karena ia pernah kena lemparan penghapus dari Jung seonsaengnim tepat di wajahnya, karena saat itu ia melamun dalam pelajarannya.

Kris menambah kecepatannya saat pintu kelasnya sudah di depan mata dan dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu.

BLETAK

Untuk kedua kalinya, wajah tampan Kris harus kena hantaman penghapus papan tulis lagi.

"Berdiri di ujung koridor." Perintah Jung seonsaengnim tenang.

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Kris langsung beranjak dari sana.

.

"Kenapa tadi datang terlambat?" Tanya Suho.

"Semalam aku begadang gara-gara keasyikan main game" jawab Kris sambil tertawa gugup. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang alasan keterlambatannya pada Suho?

"Dasar kau ini. Sudah tahu jam pertama itu mata pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim, kenapa masih nekat begadang." Kris hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Suho tersebut

"Suho"

"Ada apa?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu, penting. Kutunggu di ruang olahraga."

"Kenapa harus di sana?"

"Karena ini sangat penting."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Pokoknya datang saja." Kris segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Takut Suho akan bertanya lebih jauh.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kris segera pergi ke tempat pertemuanya dengan Suho. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit dan Suho belum datang juga. Kris yang terlihat tidak sabar kini mulai berjalan mondar mandir sambil menjambak rambutnya, frustasi.

'klek'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, Kris pun langsung berbalik dan berteriak

"Aku menyukaimu!" Sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Apa?"

"Eh?" Kris langsung menegakkan badannya saat mendengar suara yang didengarnya. Bukan suara Suho pikirnya.

Di depannya ada Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya dan di belakangnya ada Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Hanya saja ditambah dengan ekpresi marah.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Tanya Kris dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kami ingin bermain basket." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi terkejut masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara itu Chanyeol berjalan kearah Kris.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Byun Baekhyun itu milikku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Takkan ku biarkan kau merebutnya dariku." Seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kris.

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol pun berbalik lalu menarik tangan halus Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Channie bukannya kita mau main?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang terasa lebar

"Aku tidak bersemangat untuk main. Kita pulang saja." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum ia menutup pintu dengan membantingnya sehingga menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras.

Kris terdiam. Tidak lama, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

'Kris, maaf aku tidak bisa ke sana. Aku ada keperluan lain.' Ahh dari Suho rupanya.

Kris menghela nafas panjang setelah membaca pesan dari Suho yang datang terlambat itu.

.

.

.

Hari kedua.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di depan kelas, di bukanya pintu tersebut perlahan.

"Selamat pag-"

"Suho, pulang sekolah nanti kau sibuk?

"Eh?"

Suho kaget. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' Kris sudah muncul tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Jawab saja!"

"Umm tidak bisa, kemarin Jongdae memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari kado untuk Minseok hyung sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kalau begitu, sebelum pergi bersama Jongdae nanti, kau bisa menemuiku di samping lapangan? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Baiklah."

.

Sepulang sekolah…

Kris segera menuju lapangan. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Suho berdiri menunggunya.

'Bagus. Kali ini pasti berhasil.' Batin Kris percaya diri.

"Suho" Teriaknya.

Suho menoleh dan melihat Kris berlari ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kris?" Tanya Suho.

"Suho, sebenarnya aku..."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Suho penasaran karena Kris tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Sebenarnya aku…"

"AWAS!"

'duk'

Sebuah bola sepak meluncur mulus ke arah Kris. Tepat di wajahnya. Saking kerasnya hantaman bola tersebut, sampai membuat Kris pingsan dengan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Gawat, dia pingsan. Ini salahmu hyung, kau menendang bolanya terlalu keras."

"Apa, enak saja! Jangan seenaknya menyalahkan ku Oh Sehun. Kau saja yang lambat, jadi tidak bisa menahan bolanya." Seru Luhan kesal pada Sehun.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik bantu aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Ujar Suho dengan panik.

.

"Kenapa aku yang harus menjaganya." Keluh Chanyeol kesal.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap pulang saat Suho menghubunginya, memintanya datang ke ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya di sana, Suho langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk menggantikannya menjaga Kris karena ia sudah punya janji dengan Jongdae.

"Kalau bukan Suho hyung yang meminta, aku tidak akan sudi menjaganya." Gumamnya.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Kris pingsan. Karena bosan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun untuk menemaninya menunggui Kris sampai sadar.

Tidak lama, Kris mulai membuka matanya.

"Di mana ini?" Gumamnya.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi di samping tempatnya tidur. Ia mencoba untuk duduk meski kepalanya masih agak pusing.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau kena hantaman bola dan pingsan." Jawabnya datar.

"Lalu, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa, kau mau Baekhyun ku yang menjagamu?" Tanya Chanyeol galak.

"Aku-"

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengawasimu. Takkan kubiarkan kau mendekati Baekhyun. Berani mendekatinya, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Ancam Chanyeol pada Kris.

Tidak lama, pintu ruang kesehan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Baekhyun disana.

"Kau sudah sadar." Ujarnya pada Kris.

"Dia sudah sadar." Sahut Chanyeol. Dia pun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang."

"Kami pulang dulu." Pamit Baekhyun.

Kris hanya terdiam di tempat sambil mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Begitu mendapat jawaban, ia menghela nafas. Lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga.

Kris berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan langkah gontai. Tidak seperti kemarin, hari ini ia tidak yakin kalau pernyataan cintanya akan berhasil. Selalu ada yang mengganggu dan membuat rencananya gagal.

"Kenapa untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya harus sesulit ini?" Gumamnya.

Kris berhenti dan memandang sejenak sekolah di depannya sambil menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

"Morning" Sapa Kris lemah.

"Selamat pagi, Kris." Balas Kyungsoo yang saat itu duduk di bangku paling depan bersama Kai.

Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam Kris saat Kris melewati tempat duduknya dengan Baekhyun. Kris hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tatapan tidak enak itu.

Dengan pelan, Kris melangkah ke arah kursinya dan duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Suho yang melihat Kris tidak bersemangat jadi heran.

"Kau kenapa Kris? Sepertinya lemah sekali. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Suho"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… ah, tidak jadi."

"Hari ini kau terlihat lesu."

"Aku-" Belum sempat Kris menjawab, terdengar suara bel masuk disusul dengan kemunculan Kim seonsaengnim.

.

"Selamat makan" Seru Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bersamaan.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Suho, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun mulai melahap bekal yang mereka bawa. Sedangkan Jongdae, jangan ditanya. Sudah pasti ia sedang makan siang bersama kekasihnya, Minseok. Kris juga tidak nampak karena saat bel istirahan berbunyi, ia langsung beranjak dari kelas menuju atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah

Kris langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Memikirkan pernyataan cintanya yang selalu gagal membuat kepalanya pusing

"Lebih baik aku menenangkan diri di sini." Batinya lalu terlelap.

Kembali ke kelas.

"Chanyeol, hari ini Kris agak sedikit aneh. Kau tau kenapa?" Tanya Suho.

"Dua hari yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaanya pada Baekkie. Aku sudah mengancamnya agar tidak mendekati Baekkie lagi. Mungkin, pernyataan cintanya yang gagal membuatnya seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol sambil melirik Baekhyun, sedangkan yang dilirik tidak sadar karena sibuk melahap bekalnya.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Suho kaget.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan memakan bekalnya.

.

Suara bel sekolah yang nyaring sukses membangunkan Kris dari tidurnya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya pulang." Batinnya.

Perlahan ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas. Tangannya bertumpu pada pagar pembatas sedangkan matanya memperhatikan anak-anak yang bergerombol keluar gerbang.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Suho dan Jongdae berjalan di antara kerumunan. Matanya masih menatap sosok itu sampai Suho dan Jongdae berhenti di depan gerbang. Ternyata, di sana sudah ada Minseok yang sepertinya sedang menunggu Jongdae. Benar saja, Jongdae dan Minseok pulang ke arah berlawan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kris langsung menyambar tasnya dan segera berlari turun mengejar Suho.

.

"SUHO!" Teriak Kris mendengar namanya dipanggil Suho pun menoleh.

"Kris, ada apa? Kenapa tadi tidak masuk saat pelajaran Park seonsaengnim dimulai?

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ujar Kris tanpa sadar mencengkram bahu Suho kuat.

"Kris, sakit." Rintih Suho.

"Ah, maaf." Buru-buru Kris melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Mau bicara apa?" Kata Suho sambil mengusap-usap kecil bahunya.

"Suho, a-aku menyukaimu!" Suho kaget mendengar penyataan Kris tersebut.

"Apa?! Bukannya kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Eh, siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Chanyeol yang mengatakannya padaku."

Kris menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Perlahan, ia mulai menceritakan tentang usaha pernyataan cintanya kepada Suho yang selalu gagal.

.

"Begitulah." Ujar Kris lemah. Suho tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Kris.

"Jadi, kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya.

"Sangat!" Jawab Kris mantap. Suho menatap mata Kris dalam, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"

"Jadi Suho, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Kris gugup.

Suho menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan disertai senyum manis. Kris senang lalu memeluk Suho erat. Terlalu erat sehingga Suho sulit bernafas.

"Kris, sesak."Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Kris pelan.

Kris melepas pelukannya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Perlahan digenggamnya tangan Suho.

"Ayo pulang. Akan kuantar."

"Tapi... rumahku dan rumahmu kan berlawanan arah, Kris."

"Sekarang kan kau kekasih ku Myunnie, jadi tidak masalah."

"Myunnie?" Tanya Suho bingung

"Bukankan itu terdengar manis, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang juga aku akan memanggilmu Yifan." Ucap Suho lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Kris.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Kris langsung menarik tangan Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

Akhirnya selesai ._. Maaf kalau aneh hahaha rasanya lama sekali, aku gak bikin ff -_- mau nyusun kalimat aja rasanya sulit sekali -..- tapi bersyukur sedikit, ini ff selesainya cepet haha

.

Mind to review?

.

Ohh ya, masih ada yang inget aku gak? Haha


End file.
